


A second chance at happiness.

by Mind_Over_Matter



Series: The life of Stiles Stilinski after the nogitsune [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Spark Stiles Stilinski, after the nogitsune, does not follow the plot of SPN, hunter in training stiles, platonic stiles & dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_Over_Matter/pseuds/Mind_Over_Matter
Summary: Stiles after leaving with the winchester brothers to go on a road trip finds himself feeling happiness for the first time in forever.





	A second chance at happiness.

Stiles Stilinski was not a simple man (though if you first looked at him you'd think that he was the poster person for having a mundane life) his life had more downs than it did ups. He was obstinate, once his mind was made up he wouldn't change it for anything, so when after the first mission with Sam and Dean when they wanted to send him on his way after nearly getting himself killed, he refused and argued that if it was such a problem they should just teach him how to hunt, after relentless argument they finally agreed and thus began his new life.

 

The first time Stiles ever saw the bunker was a few days after Sam and Dean agreed to train him, the door to the Bunker opens onto a balcony surrounding a large circular room containing a ham radio, telegraph, and switchboard, there is a table with an illuminated map of the world in the center leading off this room is a large library, full of books, weapons, and what appears to be an extensive card file, at the far end is a large telescope. Stiles later learns that there is also a firing range, and a training room which is where most of his time is spent the first two months he is with the brothers until one day they have a minor argument,

"Kid, come on its two am, you gotta stop doing this to yourself!" Dean yelled over the sound of Stiles hitting the punching bag, Stiles stopped with a huff and turned to face Dean rolling his eyes, 

"How the hell do you expect me to get better if I don't practise, you and Sam are always saying how I am not ready to go out on the big hunts with you guys." Stiles said defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I know but despite what the saying 'practise makes perfect.' to much practise is just unhealthy, you need to take breaks, I'm not telling you to stop altogether just stop working yourself so hard." Dean said softly, a gentle glint in his eyes.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry." 

"Don't sweat it kid, just get some sleep please?" Dean said sweetly, 

"I'll try." 

"That's all I ask." 

After that Stiles spent less time in the gym and at the range, and started spending more time in the library reading up on sparks, and if at night when Sam and Dean are asleep, Stiles practises small things in the quiet of his room, well then no one had to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Stiles meets Castiel, he screams like a little girl, not that he'd ever admit it, the brothers and Stiles are having a normal day, Sam on his laptop, dean reading the paper and Stiles reading about a men of letters encounter with a spark, who it turned out was possessed by a demon, and while it wasn't a nogitsune it was as close as Stiles could find when suddenly there was a man that appeared out of no where, instantly on guard Stiles reaches for his gun at points it directly at the man in a beige trench coat, 

“Stiles its okay, that’s just Cass, he’s with us.” Dean says calmly, Stiles slowly lowers his gun 3 inches, 

“How the hell did he get in here without us hearing him?” Stiles asked suspiciously, Sam chuckled,

“Stiles, he’s an angel” 

“What? Like an angel angel? Oh my God! Angels are real!” Stiles exclaimed, as Sam and Dean chuckled, Stiles puts the gun fully away in the back of his jeans and reached out to shake Cass’ hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was the first person to find out about his spark, it was a late night, Stiles had only ever tried small spells, as he was still trying to get over his dread over the use of his magic, so it was the first time he was trying anything big, it was going well at first, he felt the magic slowly rising up within him, and as the warmth of his spark began expanding the speed accelerated and got to be to much for him to handle and he lost control and ended up throw himself across his bedroom.

 Sam who had been going to the kitchen to get a glass of water heard the noise and immediately raised his gun and calmly went to investigate, coming to a stop outside Stiles room he listened and heard short pants of breath, thinking that Stiles was having a panic attack after another nightmare, he went inside to see if he could help

Stiles after blinking away the blurriness that clouded his eyes, looked up to see that all of the things in his room where floating, his heart started to quicken and his breathing accelerated, he told himself to calm down and focus, after a few futile minutes of trying to contain his spark, the door to his room slowly opened to an anxious Sam, that soon became a perplexed Sam 

Stiles shocked and fearful, the small hold that he had on his magic loosened and the objects started to shake and hit the walls, before suddenly all the objects fell to the down in perfect timing with Stiles passing out. 

The next morning Stiles awoke to find both Sam and Dean sitting by his bedside in one of the other rooms, he was anxious and thought he was done for, that the life he had with them was over, but it wasn’t, and while not everything was as it once was, they had a lot to talk about and he had to work really hard to get their trust back, but in the end the brothers adapted and soon both the Winchesters and Cass had taken to helping him improve his control over his magic, it wasn’t perfect but it was as close as he had come to feeling loved and accepted in a very long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time he called Dean his brother they had known each other for a year, they had just gotten back for a particularly horrible hunt, they were both tried and sore and Stiles had just collapsed onto his bed in his room, as Dean tucked him into his bed properly he called to Dean, “Night, De, you’re the best big brother anyone could have ever asked for.” Before promptly falling asleep, the next morning after spending hours avoiding Dean, he sat Stiles down and told him that he didn’t have to be worried or embarrassed, that Dean saw him as a little brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Stiles was falling a sleep one night he thought about the conversation he had had with Sam and Dean earlier, where he had told them that, 

"You guys gave me a second chance at happiness, it's more than I could have ever asked for." Stiles voiced in a frail tear filled voice, Dean and Sam just tugged him tightly against them. 

After a few minutes Dean complained about having chick flick moments, they all laughed and that was the last it was spoken about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles had good days and he had bad days, but the bad were becoming fewer and fewer in between.


End file.
